Rituals
by Mart B
Summary: "Granger, did you come here to do something you could also do at home?" he asked, pointing at her book. "I came here to relax and reading happens to work best for me," she explained. "Look, there's plenty of things I bet you have never tried before," Draco said. / Hogwarts graduates go on vacation together and Draco welcomes Hermione to the world of saunas. / Rated M for a smut!


**Author's note:** Hey! I've already posted one story today, but it was just a warm up. This one is much longer, lighter... basically completely different. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Rated M for sex.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The characters belong to J. and I just like to borrow them from time to time.

 **RITUALS**

Hermione was a mess. Even more of a mess than her flat was. She hated packing, especially when she was going somewhere for the first time. And the fact that the trip was organized by Draco Fucking Malfoy was making everything worse. Granger, on the contrary to her friends, still held a grudge against him. Harry, Ron and other Gryffindors made up with him after the war. He was the only Slytherin that had decided to go back to Hogwarts after the war and, knowing about his collaboration with the Order, they greeted him with open arms. By the end of their last school year they had become good friends and Draco had announced that two days after the graduation he was taking them all on vacation to show his gratitude.

So here she was. Stuck in a messy room with a mess in her head, because someone made her go to a place she didn't know with a person she wasn't keen on. And one should know that surprises and Malfoy were her top two things she loathed. If it wasn't for Ginny's begging, she wouldn't be stepping into her Floo with a suitcase in her hand.

The group of friends met in the Malfoy Manor. They were sure Draco would get them to the hotel in a magical form of transportation, but he organized a big luxurious car explaining that – to everybody's surprise – they were going to a muggle hotel.

They arrived after two hours in a limousine full of champagne and loud music. Hermione was the only one, who didn't drink. Ginny and Ron managed to get tipsy. Hair colour and weak-headedness were what all Weasleys had in common.

They were staying in a five-star hotel with multiple pools and a rich wellness offer. Everyone, except for Neville and Luna, who were a couple, had a private room with a balcony. They agreed to unpack and meet an hour later by the pool.

Hermione put on a black monokini, flip flops and her hotel bathrobe. She threw a book and a pair of sunglasses into her bag and headed downstairs. Only Malfoy was there. He was sitting with a glass of whiskey in his hand. As soon as he saw her, he stood up, greeted her and handed her a glass of pleasantly cold white wine the barman must have poured so quickly that she hadn't noticed.

"Thank you," said Granger. "For the drink and for the vacation. This hotel is really something."

"The pleasure is all mine. I have to warn you though. You haven't seen even a third of it, yet."

Right after he said that, Harry came. He ordered Jim Beam and engaged in a conversation with Draco. They were discussing the pros and cons of muggle and magical alcohol. The Golden Boy defended the former, while his friend was praising Firewhiskey for the less intensive hangover and unique, strong taste. Hermione was not a connoisseur of neither. Therefore, she excused herself and went to sit by a pool with her book.

She was enjoying her read when the rest of her friends gathered. Ginny asked her if she wanted to play water volleyball with them, but she refused. She never liked playing sports. Therefore, she chose "Pride and Prejudice" over the Weasleyette's offer.

Hermione looked up from Jane Austen's masterpiece when she heard noises coming from the pool. It turned out that the game was over and Draco, Harry and Luna's team had won. Everyone but Malfoy stayed for one more game. They invited someone else to take his place.

The Slytherin left the pool in a movie-esque way: by pulling up at the poolside and showing off his muscled body. Even Granger had to admit that he was awfully good-looking. She had to control herself not to gape, especially that for an unknown reason he was heading towards her.

"Granger, did you come here to do something you could also do at home?" he asked pointing at her book.

"I came here to relax and reading happens to work best for me," she explained.

"Look, there's plenty of things I bet you have never tried before," Draco said and took "Pride and Prejudice" out of Hermione's hand.

"What are you–" the witch wanted to protest, but it was too late as Malfoy was already lifting her. Granger was sure he was going to throw her into the pool, so she started shouting words that shouldn't come out of a lady's mouth. However, much to her surprise, he carried her to a wellness zone of the hotel.

"Get changed and meet me inside in five," he ordered and opened the door of the ladies' changing room for her.

Hermione was annoyed and confused, but she went inside. She was greeted by a smiling lady, who handed her a beige piece of cloth. Miss Know-It-All this time had no idea what to do with it. Not until she saw one girl undress from her swimsuit and wrap the fabric around her body. Nevertheless, Granger did not feel confident enough to undress in front of anyone. She thought that her body was too curvy and she hated the cellulite that covered her thighs. Therefore, she just covered her monokini with the cloth.

Malfoy was waiting for her. He was wearing a piece of fabric identical to the one she had. However, his was wrapped low around his hips and accentuated his well-defined V-line. The Gryffindor barely managed not to stare at him like some kind of a teenage groupie.

"What now?" she asked.

"Follow me. We have about two minutes."

Hermione didn't question his words. Draco walked her through big glass doors that led outside. There were three pools and two wooden buildings, one round and small, the other rectangular with a mill on one side. Malfoy led her to the former, which turned out to be a Finnish sauna. They entered it just in time for a sauna ritual. The Slytherin sat on the highest bench and Granger was going to follow him, but he whispered that it would be better for her to stay lower for the first time.

Right after 'Mione had settled at the bottom, a pretty, tall girl came in and welcomed them. "My name is Julia. I am happy to be a certified sauna master in this resort. For our ritual I'll use three different essences – vanilla, lemon and sage. Try to enjoy and relax. If you feel dizzy or breathless, feel free to leave. Now, let's begin."

Then the music started and Julia put a piece of ice on the hot stones in the middle of the sauna. Hermione immediately felt vanilla. However, only when the sauna master begun fanning everyone and dancing around, the aroma hit Granger's nostrils with an overwhelming strength. She closed her eyes to be able to focus more on breathing. After a few minutes had passed, the music changed and so did the scent. The situation repeated once more, with sage floating in the air this time, and the ritual was over.

Hermione opened her eyes and realized that everyone but her sat naked with their cloths resting under their bodies. She was too scared to turn around and check whether Draco also decided to undress. Instead, she quickly left the sauna and headed straight to her room. Malfoy was too surprised to follow her. Moreover, he had to cool down after the ritual, so he jump to an ice-cold pool. However, he made a note to himself regarding his sauna companion.

Later that day, when Granger was getting ready for dinner, she heard a knock on her door. She was not expecting anyone, but she thought it might be Ginny wanting to ask for some clothing advice. What a shock she found herself in when she opened the door and saw a bouquet of white roses on the floor. She took it and while carrying it to her coffee table, she noticed a ticket. As soon as she put the flowers down, Hermione read the note, which said:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know you are always willing to acquire knowledge. Meet me for a midnight ritual to learn more about sauna culture._

 _DM_

At dinner, Granger sat between Ron and Ginny. Even though the siblings tried to engage her in the conversation, she was too focused on Malfoy's note to pay attention to their words. Why did he want her to join him for another ritual? Why did he use her desire to learn as an excuse? Should she go? And how should she behave? Hermione could not remember the last time she was so confused.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" the Weaslette brought her friend back to reality.

"Sorry, Ginny. What were you asking about?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go clubbing tonight," explained the redhead.

Hermione quickly considered her options. She could either participate in a sauna ritual or go to a loud club and watch her friends dance. Well, she could read a book in her bath, too. What she knew was that she did not feel like partying.

Therefore, she rejected Ginny's offer. "You know it's not really my thing, Gin. But you go and have fun!"

"Who would have thought?" the youngest Weasley laughed. She then excused herself in order to get ready. Harry, Ron and Luna followed.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor then listened to Neville, who was talking about a job he had been offered in a botanical garden near Edinburgh. Everyone but her and Draco left not wanting to hear his long, boring story about the amazing plants he would be taking care of at work if he signed the contract. Fortunately for Hermione, who was about to fall asleep by the table, Luna came searching for Neville and didn't let him get to the end of his story (which, knowing Longbottom, wouldn't be in ten years), but dragged him to go clubbing with the others.

Granger and Malfoy were left in an uncomfortable silence. The Slytherin decided to put an end to it and addressed the elephant in the room. "Did you get my note, Hermione?"

"Yes, thank you for the bouquet, it was beautiful," she avoided mentioning the ticket.

Draco narrowed his eyes and threw her an intense gaze. "I'm glad you like the flowers, but they were just an addition. And as the brightest witch of her age you know what I am actually talking about."

Hermione closed her eyes and searched for her inner lion. Having found the courage, she exhaled loudly and looked at the Slytherin. "Of course, Draco," she surprised even herself by saying his name. "It'll be a great pleasure to join you." She had nothing to lose. Moreover, his statement from earlier that day was right – she could read a book anywhere else, but she didn't have sauna at home. And she quite enjoyed her first ritual.

Her response evoked a wide grin on Draco's face. "Shall I pick you up in an hour then?" He was undoubtedly a gentleman.

"That won't be necessary. I know the way," Hermione answered.

"I insist," Malfoy said in a low, decisive voice.

"Then I should be getting ready." Granger stood up and so did Malfoy as he considered it a lack of manners to be sitting when a lady is not. Bon-ton was one thing that he had always been grateful Narcissa for teaching him.

Having turned around, the Gryffindor heard him say: "Oh, and leave your swimsuit in the room this time, Hermione."

How did he know? She thought it was not visible. She decided not to comment his biting remark. Instead, she hurried to her room. When she reached it, she headed straight to the bathroom. Even though her head was an utter mess, she could gather at least the thought of a much needed bikini depilation. She quickly got done with it, put her hair in a high ponytail and took a hotel dressing gown from her bed. She had finished getting ready about two minutes before Draco knocked on her door.

He was standing in nothing but a bathrobe in front of her with a single white rose in his hand. "Good evening, Hermione," he said and handed her the flower. "Ready?"

The Gryffindor stood stunned for a minute and admired his assets. His skin was still pale and impeccable just like in their early school years and the white hotel robe accentuated it. He kept his distinctive blond hair slightly longer and disheveled. _Thank Merlin for the lack of hair gel,_ Hermione thought. He had his lips formed in a wide grin showing his perfect teeth. Granger, as a dentists' daughter, had to appreciate it. She could be staring at him for much longer if not for his clearing his throat. She quickly put the rose in a vase with the bouquet which she had received earlier and smiled at Malfoy. "Yeah, we can go now."

They entered the spa zone just like in the afternoon. Nevertheless, this time Hermione wore nothing more than the beige cloth wrapped around her chest. In the sauna there was no one but them and an older couple, probably in their sixties. Granger sat at the lowest level, while Draco once again chose a place at the very top. The ritual was a calming one with delicate scents and quiet, classical music. It seemed less hot than the first one Hermione had attended. Afterwards, she decided not to run away. She turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Malfoy's naked body as he was getting up and putting the piece of fabric around his hips. She felt her cheeks turning red when their eyes met. She was lucky that he wouldn't be able to tell that the reason of her blushing was him and not the temperature in the sauna.

Draco indicated to Hermione that they should leave the sauna and she obeyed.

"I should probably get going now" she staited.

"Not so soon, dear Granger. Now, you'll learn the importance of cooling down," exclaimed the Slytherin and in one quick movement he lifted the witch from the ground and added: "The hard way!" while throwing her to a freezing cold pool.

Hermione screamed as her body came to touch with the water surface. She was neither ready for the temperature nor properly dressed for a swim. Malfoy stood at the edge of the pool smirking at her while she was trying to cover up with the cloth that managed to untie due to the big splash her falling body evoked. She threw the

Slytherin a deadly gaze, but he didn't seem to care even the slightest bit. Instead, he slowly undressed and entered the pool.

"What the hell was that about, Malfoy?" Granger asked as soon as the boy got close enough for her not to have to shout.

"I just didn't want you to run away like you did last time, 'Mione," he used her nickname for the first time and she had to admit that she liked the softness of it coming out of his mouth. It kind of made her anger evaporate.

Nevertheless, she could not leave the case like this. Therefore, she splashed in his direction.

"You did not, Granger," he hissed, but with a smile still on his face.

"Oh yeah, I totally did, Malfoy," came a response from a girl that used his moment of distraction to exit the pool.

She was running away once more. This time he wasn't going to make it easy for her though. He rushed to the men's changing room, put on his robe and waited in front of the women's. Not more than two or three minutes passed and he saw her.

"Running away once again, are we?" he chuckled.

Hermione gasped. She should have expected a snake like Malfoy would not make it easy for her to escape.

"I was just cold," she found an excuse.

"Hmm, I see," Draco murmured. "I have something that may help you warm up," he added in a husky voice.

"Wha–, what is it?" she stuttered surprised by his offer which sounded rather dirty.

"Firewhiskey, Hermione," came a response. "Care to join me for a glass or two?"

The Gryffindor felt relief his offer wasn't some sort of a perverse one. She gathered her thoughts and agreed to come with him. Somehow, she could not imagine his intentions were anything but good. And she really needed to warm up. Therefore, she followed him as he brought her to his room.

It turned out to be a penthouse at the top floor of the building. "My father invested in this place, so we have this apartment at our disposal anytime we want," he had explained before he showed her around. The living room was huge with a leather sofa and three matching armchairs, a wooden coffee table and a liquor cabinet. The three doors led to two bedrooms, one of which was the master, and a bathroom. The décor reminded Hermione of Slytherin. There were emerald green cushions with silver embroidery, window curtains in the same colours and matching vases filled with white roses just like the ones Draco gifted to her.

Malfoy told Granger to feel at home. She sat on the sofa and started getting comfortable by leaning back. In the meantime the blonde took out a bottle of sixty-year old firewhiskey and poured it into two glasses. He handed one to Hermione and joined her on the couch.

"Here's to a week of relax," he raised a toast.

To the Gryffindor Princess' surprise the conversation run smoothly and before she had realized the sun started to rise. However, neither of them seemed to care. They talked about both the past and the future.

Draco told her how hard it had been to be raised in a house full of Death Eaters and how only his mother had helped him get through his childhood. He spoke about Narcissa in a way that indicated they must have had a huge connection. It was her who always pressured him to excel at his exams and wanted him to become a lawyer. When he was offered a spot as a seeker in the best quidditch team in Britain, he agreed on a condition that he could play and still go to a law school. He was going to start in a month.

Hermione admired him in a way. When she studied, she could not stand any distractions. That was one of the reasons she and Ron didn't become an item after the war. She wanted to remain the top of her class and become a healer, but also a muggle doctor at the same time. She got her two admission letters the previous week.

Granger woke up with a terrible headache. And not in her own bed. All the events of last night came back as Malfoy entered the room with the words "I thought you might need a hangover potion".

"Thank you," she said and downed the liquid in one go. She immediately felt relief. "Much better now."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought you to the spare bedroom when you fell asleep," he said.

"No, I have to admit that it's quite comfortable," she responded. "I should probably get going though."

"Sure. Shall I see you at breakfast in ten?" Draco asked. "It's quite late already. The buffet closes in half an hour."

"Yeah, I'll get dressed and see you there," Hermione agreed and left the Malfoy apartment in a hurry.

Ten minutes was not long enough to tame her hair. She only combed it with her fingers. Next, she took a light blue sundress from her closet and quickly threw it on

As soon as she entered the hotel restaurant, she noticed Draco smiling at her. Unlike her, the Slytherin did not let his appearance show any signs of a drunken night. He shaved the stubble she had noticed earlier in the morning and put on a crisp white shirt with a pair of dark denim shorts. He perfectly combined the elegant with the casual.

Hermione approached Draco's table and he stood up, pulled the chair out for her and returned to his place when she sat down. "I let myself order scrambled eggs for you. It's the best hangover food," the moment he said that, the waiter brought the food to their table.

Granger thanked both him and Malfoy. Then she started eating and realized how hungry she had been. The two finished their meal in silence, but they agreed to see each other for a next sauna ritual in one hour. Hermione had to admit she started liking them. And the company of Draco. And him wearing nothing or almost nothing.

The next three days flew by pretty quickly. Hermione went to rituals with Draco, watched him and others play water sports, sipped drinks by the pool, went back to the sauna around midnight and then talked with the Slytherin till morning hours while drinking divine firewhiskey or some other aged alcohol. His spare bedroom became her own.

On the fourth day, Ginny started to suspect something. She approached Granger by the pool after her team won in yet another water volleyball game.

"Hermione, why do you never spend evenings with us? Nor any other part of the day to be honest," the Weaslette asked.

"Umm, well, I've been going to the sauna quite a lot, actually," she answered. She was not lying, she just didn't want to mention her companion. For some reason, she felt like the rituals were their private thing and she wanted to keep it this way.

However, the laconic response was not enough for the redhead. "Is there anything else I should know? Like, for example, your sudden bond with a certain blond?"

"How did you know?" Hermione knew it was too late to try to lie.

"Well, maybe because neither of you has bothered to join us in the club for the last three days. Or maybe because of the glances you throw at each other. Harry and Ron may be blind, but I am not, Hermione," Ginny explained. "So, wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to say. We just relax in a sauna and when we go to an evening ritual, we have a drink or two afterwards."

"Ginny, we're starting another game!" Ron interrupted by shouting from the pool.

"Look, let's just say I believe you for now," the Weaselette said to Hermione. "But only because I need to go," she added and then run and jumped to the water.

The redhead's promise was not empty. Next day, first thing in the morning, she knocked on Hermione's door. No one answered, so she headed to the restaurant thinking her friend may be at breakfast. However, when she did not find Granger there, she decided to ask no other but Draco Malfoy.

He opened the door in his boxers. His hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night," Ginny said.

"Good morning to you to, Gin," he greeted her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm looking for Hermione."

"So what brings you here?" he pretended to be surprised. "You should maybe check in her room and let me sleep."

"Don't lie, Malfoy," the redhead was not one to be easily tricked. "I know about your sauna thing. And I don't have bad intentions. I'm actually happy to see you two finally get on well."

"Ugh, you sneaky little witch," he jokingly addressed her. "She's sleeping in the spare bedroom if you must know. Shall I take a message?"

"I knew it!" Ginny squeaked. "Tell her to meet me at noon at the main entrance. I want to go shopping," she added as she wanted to create an occasion for them to talk uninterrupted.

Hermione got the message. The girls spent a good few hours talking and walking from one shop to another. Granger felt relieved to finally tell her friend everything about the nightly talks over firewhiskey.

"I'm so happy that you finally see in Malfoy what we have been seeing for the last year," Ginny confessed while going through a rack of cocktail dresses. "That's the one," she exclaimed suddenly.

"Gosh, Gin, you scared me," Hemione nearly jumped. "What is it?"

"I've found a perfect dress for you," the redhead pulled out a red, strapless item out for her friend.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need a dress."

"You do, cause you're going clubbing with me tonight. Actually, we're all going. Draco included," she emphasized the last words. "Now, try it on."

The dress fit Hermione perfectly. It's tight top complimented her breasts, while the A-line skirt accentuated her wide hips and ended a few centimeters above her knees exposing her legs nicely.

When the friends met for dinner, everyone already dressed for the party, Ron, Harry and – to Luna's discontent – Neville couldn't stop staring at Granger. Having entered the room, Draco also felt like gaping, but he quickly reflected, approached her and whispered: "You look stunning, 'Mione."

She blushed, but didn't forget to thank him for the compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself, Draco," she then added. She had to admit to herself that a black suit he was wearing worked as some sort of a turn-on for her. Unlike her friends' clothes, his were always perfectly fitted and which girl wouldn't appreciate a man with a sense of fashion?

After dinner the group headed to a posh club, in which most of them spent the last few nights. The music was too loud for Hermione's liking, but even she agreed to dance after a few rather fancy drinks, for example decorated with cotton candy or flower petals.

The Hogwarts graduates moved to the beat and raised a toast after toast for a few hours until Neville got a bit too drunk and they decided to get back to the hotel. Luna took her boyfriend to their room, while the rest of them accepted Draco's offer to continue the party in his penthouse.

As soon as they entered his apartment, the host felt something was different. He didn't have to wait for a long time for his suspicions to be confirmed, because Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the spare bedroom in a long silk bathrobe.

"Hello, Draco," she came up to put a peck on her only son's cheek.

"Mother, I am pleased to see you," he greeted her kindly though his body was stiff from shock. "I didn't expect you here, so I invited a few friends of mine for a drink. I don't need to introduce you, do I?"

Everybody greeted Mrs. Malfoy with a quiet nod.

"It's lovely to meet again," her voice came soft and gentle. "Don't worry, I will not interrupt you. I was just going to bed. I've silenced my room, so have fun," she told them as she disappeared behind the spare bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco's friends murmured in unison in the same way kids talk to their teachers.

When the young were left alone, everyone looked at the host. They expected him to call off the party, but instead he just told them to help themselves to anything from the liquor cabinet.

Meanwhile, he went to a kitchenette to grab some snacks. He prepared bowls of olives, nuts, dried fruits and an impressive cheese platter. He turned around with the first two items to carry to the loving room and stopped in his stride, surprised by a certain bushy-haired girl leaning against the doorframe.

"Dear Merlin, you scared me, Granger!" he exclaimed, which made Hermione giggle.

"I thought you might need help," she explained her presence in the kitchenette.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you. Everything is ready. You may help me carry the plates to the coffee table, though."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed two bowls and followed Draco to the living room.

They didn't manage to bring anything in one go. When they returned for what was left, they reached for the same plate at the same time and their hands brushed.

It was nothing. A small gesture. However, for Draco and Hermione the skin to skin moment turned a small sparkle of feelings they have been developing towards each other for the last few days turn into a volcano that was about to erupt. Malfoy, usually level-headed, couldn't hold the burning lava within him.

Not anymore.

He suddenly turned towards Hermione, put his hands around her neck and brought her face closer to his. Before the girl managed to react, his soft lips had crushed onto hers. He kissed her fiercely and soon she gave in. She moaned into the kiss and – like a typical snake – he used the moment to start discovering her mouth with his tongue.

The whole world stopped for these two for a few minutes. They broke apart only when they heard sounds of glass breaking coming from the living room. Without a word they headed out of the kitchenette to see what had happened. It turned out to be Ron's fault.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," he apologized. "I must have drank too much."

You could see that Weasley was barely standing straight. Harry offered to take him to his room and they got out almost immediately, which left only Draco, Hermione and Ginny in the room. The redhead excused herself with a sudden flush of tiredness though.

"Are you coming with me, Hermione?" she asked though she hoped to hear a negative answer. The Weaselette was not stupid and felt the sexual tension between her friends.

"I'll help Draco clean up this mess. You don't have to wait for me," Granger answered.

"Okay, goodnight then, guys," Ginny said and waved them goodbye.

As soon as they were on their own, Draco's lips attacked Hermione's once again. The broken glass was long forgotten and the two headed to Malfoy's bedroom, not breaking the kiss until Granger's legs hit the edge of the blonde's king size bed.

"Draco," the girl whispered and the air coming out of her mouth caressed his cheek gently. "I'm not–"

He didn't let her finish. He raised her chin with his finger and made her look straight into his eyes.

"We don't have to, Hermione," he said softly. "I could escort you to your apartment. You know, since my mother is in the other room."

"Thank you, but I thought that maybe I could just…" she mumbled the rest of the question.

"What was that, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and repeated: "Could I stay here?"

Malfoy, if surprised, didn't show it. "Yeah, if only you want to," he agreed.

"I do, Draco," she whispered and put a peck on his lips.

And so they spent the night together in a completely non-Malfoy way – talking and kissing until they fell asleep embraced in each other's arms.

Draco woke up first. He felt trapped. Why? Because a certain girl in a red dress was wrapped around him. Her arms around his chest. Her right leg on his hips. He couldn't stop himself from brushing her thigh gently. He was careful not to go too high though.

Who would have thought Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the Hogwarts Sex God could act like that?

Definitely, not Hermione, who woke up surprised both by the events of last night and his gentle touch that she was greeted with.

"Good morning, dear," said the blonde as he felt the girl shift in his arms.

"Mhmm, morning," the answer came muffled by Draco's chest, where Hermione's head was resting. It took a while for her to fight the sleepiness and regain full awareness, but when she finally did, she suddenly got up and sat on the bed.

"What's the matter, Mione?" asked Malfoy confused and slightly disappointed by the loss of her proximity.

"Your mother… what is…? I mean, what will she… think… night… yesterday's clothes…" she stammered.

Draco snorted. "Stop panicking and come here," he said and wrapped his arm around her. "She's not going to care. And she's probably not here anyways. We had a bit of a sleep in. And I know my mother well enough to assure you that she's probably in the sauna or getting a massage."

"Could you just make sure that she's not here when I leave?"

"You want to leave, Hermione?" he asked sadly. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed. And then we have some sauna catching up to do, because we missed the yesterday's rituals."

"Sounds like a good plan, Draco. But I don't think this is the proper sauna outfit," Granger said and pointed at her red dress.

"I'll ask them to send an extra bathrobe," he announced and before she had managed to react, he left the bedroom to call.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Draco, still in the clothes from last night, were sat on his enormously large bed with an equally enormous, ridiculous even, amount of food – porridge, scrambled eggs, eggs benetict, croissants, nuts and seasonal fruit.

"Do you want me to gain twenty pounds in one week, Draco?" asked the Gryffindor, though she still reached for a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Relax, you're on vacation!" Draco exclaimed. "And I'd still want you if you gained twenty pounds," he decided to give being straightforward a shot.

It was worth a try. His words triggered Hermione to set aside the food and kiss him fiercely. Her mouth smashed his and quickly also her tongue joined. However, Draco – being Malfoy – could not let the girl take control. He grabbed her at the nape of her neck and pulled her face away only to look her deeply in the eyes for a moment and then started sucking on her lower lip..

Hermione was overflown with lust. Her hands reached for the blonde's shirt and started unbuttoning them. She exposed his muscled chest and started exploring it with her fingers. Despite the overwhelming desire, he was still cold and pale like marble. His body made her think of the Michelangelo's David sculpture.

Draco, feeling the girl in front of him getting braver, also allowed himself to move further. His hand reached for Hermione's tight, but this time he worked his way towards her panties.

She didn't protest when his fingers brushed her center through a wet piece of fabric nor when he drew her knickers to the side and in one swift move slid his index finger inside her. She only gasped at the feeling, but quickly adjusted to it and gave in to the pleasure he was providing by slowly pumping in and out.

He attacked her neck with his lips and lay her down on the bed, all that without breaking the contact of his long finger with her wound.

Hermione's moans soon turned louder and more frequent. Draco decided to push another finger into her, meanwhile with his thumb he started working on her clitoris. He went faster and faster and it wasn't long before he felt her walls clenching as she reached her orgasm.

Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing from the received pleasure. Nevertheless, she wasn't going back to her normal state of being, not with Draco. His lips had started working their way down her body. Her dress was quickly removed with the use of wandless magic and her chest exposed.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," he whispered from somewhere over her abdomen and soon got back to kissing, licking and sucking her skin.

He gradually moved further down till his tongue reached her clitoris. He begun teasing the spot gently and slowly started to put more and more pressure. His ministrations hadn't lasted long before she reached her orgasm.

She then grabbed his blonde hair and pulled him up for a kiss, while her hand explored his chest, his abs and finally reached for his belt buckle. No sooner had she started undoing his pants than a sound of door opening came from behind the wall.

"Shit," Malfoy mumbled under his nose. "My mother must have come back."

His suspicions were confirmed in no time, when they heard Narcissa's delicate voice. "Draco, are you here?" she asked.

He and Hermione looked as if they had frozen on his bed. She threw him a questioning look and waited for him to come up with an idea or maybe an excuse.

The Slytherin met her expectations and managed to fool his mother by saying that he needed to work on his quidditch contract and didn't wish to be interrupted. He promised to meet her later for afternoon tea though.

Narcissa left in no time throwing a quick "bye, honey" at the door.

"That was close," Draco stated the obvious with a sigh. "So, what now?" he asked and put a quick kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Umm, I should probably get going," Granger answered still not over the fact that minutes ago she could have been found in a bit too intimate situation. She got up and started gathering her things. However, to avoid a walk of shame through the hotel corridor where she could bump into her friends or – even worse – Draco's mother, she transfigured her red dress into a navy jumpsuit and changed the stilettos into sneakers.

She got Malfoy confused. She was about to take his pants off a moment earlier and now she was running away. "Why, Granger?" was all he could say in his current state of mind.

"It's just… you know… your mother could have walked in on us… and I… whatever," she stuttered.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked as he approach her, cupped her cheek in his palm and looked her deeply in the eyes.

Hermione noticed that there was something different in his stare. Despite its unique cold silver colour, it was warmer than she remembered. It invited her to spill what she was really afraid to admit. However, she still felt somehow blocked. The war left her constantly, irrationally scared. That's why she had struggled to accept Draco for the whole year. That's why she dropped her gaze and left him without the answer.

Malfoy didn't show up at dinner. Everyone assumed that he had to celebrate the meal with his mother. At the mention of Narcissa's name Ron and Harry started talking about how they had seen her by the pool earlier that day and how much of a MILF she was. Ginny rolled her eyes, while Luna agreed with the members of the uglier sex, much to Neville's irritation. Hermione only blushed as the thought of Mrs. Malfoy brought back the memories of her son. His gentle touch and fierce kisses, to be exact. And maybe a slight sting of her unexplained leave.

Having finished dinner, the group, Draco still missing, went to a hotel bar for some drinks. They decided not to go clubbing after last night, which for most of them ended with an unbearable hangover and for Ron also with a dose of humiliation.

When Hermione was halfway through her second glass of white wine, she saw the hotel manager approach them.

"Good evening," he greeted the group. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but I have an information."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Miss Granger," he turned directly to Hermione. "Would you be so kind and follow me?"

The bushy-haired girl was confused, but still agreed. She promised her friends she would be right back and left with the manager. To her surprise, he led her to the entrance to the spa zone.

"Miss, I apologize once again for taking you away from your friends, but Mr. Malfoy expects you," he announced extremely formally and opened the door for her. "Everything you need is inside. You know the way, I suppose." With these words he walked away.

Hermione entered the spa and slowly headed towards the changing room. With every step she took, she got more and more suspicious. The whole place was empty, which was unusual for that time of the day. Most of the guests came there to relax before going to bed. Moreover, none of the staff was there. Instead of being given the beige cloth by a lady by the door, she found it lying on a bench with a single white rose on the top of it.

Now there was no doubt that Draco was playing a game with her. To her frustration, Hermione didn't know what this game it was and whether she wanted to play it. She considered leaving, but only for a brief second. Then curiosity took over and she changed into the sauna garment.

She went out with the flower in her hand. She was expecting Malfoy to be outside and she wasn't mistaken. She noticed him right away. It would really be hard to miss him as he was standing with a bouquet of roses in front of the kelo sauna at the end of a pathway of white petals with candles serving as a curb.

Hermione gasped at the sight. It took a while for her to come around, but when she finally did, she acted on her instinct – ran to him and put a kiss on his lips.

"Wow, Draco, it looks amazing," she said when their lips parted.

"I wanted us to make up for the missed rituals and for my mother's interruption," he admitted.

"You really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to and what Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets," he joked. "Care to join me for a private ritual?" he then asked while opening the door for her.

"With great pleasure," Granger answered and entered the sauna.

What Hermione didn't expect was that there would be no sauna master. Well, no hotel employee at least. Draco turned out to have a certificate and he willingly organized the ritual all by himself. He presented his skills to the sounds of Chopin and filled the hot air with three aromas: sandalwood, rose and lime. Hermione felt hypnotized by him flexing his arm and back muscles as he moved gracefully around the hot stones swirling a towel above him.

In the Gryffindor's opinion the ritual was too short. She could stare at the blonde endlessly. He seemed to notice her disappointment and almost immediately after the music had stopped playing, he came up to her and put a long, warm kiss on her lips to make up for the end of the one man show he had presented.

"What do you think?" he then asked.

"It was hypnotizing, Draco," she stated the truth.

"I'm glad you liked it, Hermione," he said taking a place by her right side on a bench.

They sat in silence for a moment. However, this was not the kind of silence you would want to escape. This was the kind of silence you could only experience if you felt a connection with the other person.

Draco, enjoying the silence, decided not to break it, but make it even more enjoyable. He gently started stroking Hermione's leg and when she didn't protest, he moved further up, to her mid-thigh, where her cloth she still had wrapped around her with ended.

She stiffened at his touch at first, but quickly relaxed again. After all, it was not the first time they got intimate with each other. Therefore, she leaned for a kiss. This one was not subtle though. This one was pure fire. Their lips collided and soon everything became a blur. A touch here, a hand there, a piece of fabric being unwrapped.

Soon, Hermione found herself lying down on the bench completely exposed to also undressed Draco. The boy, or actually man, was all over her. His soft mouth sucked on her breast or neck just to be felt licking her core seconds later. Meanwhile, his hands roamed around exploring every curve of her body, every valley and mountain of her skin, every goose bump he was responsible for.

At one moment, Malfoy stopped, looked her deeply in the eyes and searched for any sign of protest. However, all he could see was lust and an unknown warmth she had never blessed him with before. Draco felt it was the right time, quickly positioned his member at her entrance and in one swift movement he was inside.

Only then did he realize that he should have been more delicate. "Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?" he asked looking at her face, beautiful, even though at that moment stained with a wincing expression. "I would have been more gentle. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Draco," she reassured him with a forced smile.

"I will try to make it better for you, dear," he promised.

He gave her a moment to adjust to the new feeling of him inside and then slowly started moving. Her expression changed from painful through neutral to blissful. Soon, she escaped her first quiet moan, followed by more louder, more frequent sounds. At last, she came and the blonde reached his orgasm not much later, triggered by her walls clenching around his shaft.

Having exited her, Draco rolled off to her side. They still were close, cause the sauna bench wasn't wide. He wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist, while his lips put warm kisses on her soft neck. She gave in to his touch and tried to slow down her breathing. Finally, when it got almost back to normal, she dared to open her mouth.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she whispered.

"Shh, don't be, Hermione," his voice was muffled by her neck. "I promise to make it up to you. Only if you want, of course."

"Why wouldn't I want it, Draco?" she sounded surprised.

"Well, it's not like we have an easy past," he said raising his head to look her deeply in the eyes.

"We've all made mistakes. But the world is not the same anymore," she stated kissed him briefly before adding: "We're not the same anymore."

"You're right, 'Mione. And in the world like it used to be, if I were like I used to be, I would never tell you what I am about to tell you now," he said and took a deep breath.

"What is it, Draco?" anxiety could be heard in Hermione's voice.

"I think I'm falling for you, Hermione," he admitted. Having confessed his feelings, he felt lighter. However, he still awaited her response.

Granger, usually not the one to stay quiet, this time had no idea what to say. Her mind was like Mrs. Weasley's leftover casserole, but instead of overcooked potatoes and stinky cheese it was full of different feelings: confusion, fear, lust, admiration and what she thought was a stirring of love. She fought an intense battle within her head, but just like during the war, love won.

"I feel the same," she finally whispered.

The kiss that followed was different that all the ones they had shared before. Full of pure love. Deep, but gentle. Nevertheless, it ended quickly as the couple needed air. The temperature in the sauna was not one easy to tolerate even without the physical activities they engaged themselves in.

Draco felt that Hermione struggled to stay in the heat. Therefore, he offered her to cool down in the pool and so they did. Having skinny dipped for a while, they left the spa zone together and the blonde, like a true gentleman, escorted Granger to her room.

At her door he wanted to just kiss her goodbye. However, when she asked him to stay, he couldn't say no. They cuddled on her bed for a while, but were so tired that they quickly fell asleep.

Sleeping with Hermione Granger was like sharing a bed with a hairy octopus. Draco woke up trapped by her limbs and scratched by her bushy hair. Nevertheless, the blissful look on the witch's face flooded him with memories of the previous night and he couldn't be mad at her for treating him like a pillow, a mattress and a teddy bear all in one.

He waited for the girl to open her eyes and when she finally did, he greeted her with a kiss. As much as he'd like to spend a lazy morning in bed with her, he couldn't. He was supposed to meet his mother for breakfast and then go to the sauna with her before her departure later that day.

Hermione understood. She let him go, assuring him that she'd not spend the day alone – or worse – with a book. She kept her promise and met Ginny at the hotel buffet. Soon, the rest of the group joined.

At one point, the topic of last night was touched.

"Where were you, 'Mione?" asked Ron not bothered by the fact that his mouth was stuffed with some Danish pastry and strawberry jam.

Granger, not sure if she should say anything about her sudden familiarity with Malfoy, decided to lie. She quickly made up an excuse about some kind of a leakage in her bathroom and how she had to move all of her stuff from there in order for the plumber to fix it. Everybody seemed to believe her, so they carried on with their meal.

Hermione expected everyone to go to the pool and play water sports after breakfast. Nonetheless, Ginny suggested a change in their usual unwritten schedule. She wanted to go to the sauna and everybody approved of the idea. Well, everybody but Granger, who knew that they could bump into Malfoy and his mother. Not that she minded being in Draco's presence, but Narcissa was a different story.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindor's worst fear became reality. When they entered the Finnish sauna for a ritual called "Rise and shine", she immediately spotted two blond heads. Moreover, they both sat there naked. This weird kind of openness between mother and son shocked Hermione, but she tried to ignore Mrs. Malfoy and focus on Draco, whose body she was already familiar with. On the contrary, Ron and Harry seemed more interested in Narcissa. They whispered a bit too loudly about how much of a MILF she was. They earned a disgusted look from Ginny and a deathly glance from their Slytherin friend.

Hermione sat next to Draco on the top bench, while the rest of the group settled on the lowest one. Thankfully, the ritual was short, so the awkwardness caused by earlier remarks of Potter and Weasley didn't last long. The boys were the first to exit the sauna, scared of Malfoy. They didn't even cool down after the session.

Neville, Luna and Ginny listened to the sauna master and took an ice bath afterwards. So did Hermione and, still undressed, the Malfoys. Actually, everyone except for Granger was naked. She may have had enough courage to unwrap the cloth in front of Draco, but with her friends and his mother around it just seemed wrong. The Weaslette teased her about this, while the rest didn't seem to care. Well, her blonde object of affection would probably prefer her body exposed, but he didn't let it show. Oh, a poker face he could keep.

The afternoon was pretty uneventful. Even the fact that Narcissa joined everyone for lunch and exchanged a few mysterious looks and smiles with Harry seemed to have been unnoticed. Moreover, Draco was so focused on Hermione that she missed the moment when his own mother slid a note in his ex-nemesis' palm under the table. Everyone but Mrs. Malfoy, who headed home right after the meal, went to the pool area to sunbathe, talk and play some games.

In the evening, the Slytherin invited the whole group to his penthouse. This time they could spend some time without his mother behind the door, so everyone felt comfortable. They drank, they joked around and even sang some muggle songs.

Neville was the first one to pass out. Luna insisted on levitating him to the spare bedroom and stayed there to keep an eye on him. Soon, Harry and Ron fell asleep, each of the boys settled in big armchairs in the living room. Ginny followed in their footsteps not long after, but she lied down on the sofa.

The last ones standing were Hermione and Draco. As soon as they made sure everyone else had gone to the world of dreams, they rushed to the master bedroom and they gave in to their temptation. It had been building up for the whole day and finally they could free it. They kissed, they licked, they touched and finally they made love with one of Malfoy's hands on the girl's mouth to muffle her moans and screams. Having peaked together, they fell asleep.

It wasn't an easy night for Hermione. Despite being tired, she woke up early, because the thought of getting caught in Draco's bed haunted her. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell them. It was that she felt they should decide on the right moment together. And they should definitely wait to see if this was serious. Therefore, at about four in the morning Granger gathered her clothes and put them on. She then used a wandless spell to dress the sweetly sleeping blonde next to her and made it look as if they had just drifted away like everybody else. Finally, she could fall asleep without the earlier fear.

It worked. Nobody suspected anything, not even Ginny, who seemed to have settled on the though of the two of them just becoming friends. Somehow, Hermione and Draco managed to hide their newly developed relationship for the rest of the week. They decided not to drop a bomb like this on holiday. It was supposed to be a friends' vacation and not a romantic getaway. Therefore, for the next few days they engaged in more group activities.

The end of the week didn't mean the end of their relationship. Somehow, in spite of their busy schedules, with both of them studying and Draco also playing quidditch and quickly becoming the best seeker in England, they made it work. They saw each other at least every weekend somewhere outside the city. It was always the blonde who chose a location, but Hermione didn't mind as his taste in hotels was divine. They all had sauna, obviously.

Two years had passed before their relationship was discovered. Unfortunately, it was not the way they wanted it to be announced. During one of their weekends somewhere in Scotland, despite staying in a muggle hotel not to be recognized, they bumped into an elderly couple of wizards. They must have informed Rita Skeeter, because their suspected romance became topic number one in the Monday issue of _the Daily Prophet_.

They made the front page. _The Platinum Seeker caught the Golden Girl_ , said the headline. The article described them as ex-enemies, not omitting the details of their school fights, their background (and blood status wasn't supposed to matter anymore, right?) and their current occupations to end with.

"Shit," Draco mumbled to himself as he reached for the paper during Monday breakfast. For a minute he wondered whether he should tell his mother before she found the paper or warn Hermione, who definitely wouldn't know, because she stopped reading Rita Skeeter's articles when the witch insinuated she was dating Harry during their fourth year.

Having given it a thought, the blonde decided to inform Narcissa first, because it would go quicker. He still lived at the Malfoy Manor with her, so all he had to do was find her in her quarters.

She was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace of her private library drinking coffee.

"Mother, I neet to talk to you," he announced.

"What is it, Draco?" she said and threw him a worried look.

He took a deep breath and spilled everything. "I've been dating Hermione Granger. For two years, to be exact. And I don't really care what you think, because I love her. But of course I'd prefer you to like her, because I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he finished his monologue.

"Oh, dear, I couldn't be happier," Narcissa said and got up to hug his son. She had tears in her eyes. "If you feel like this about her, and from the way you speak about her I know you truly love her, I think it's time."

"For what, mother?" he asked with confusion.

She didn't answer. Instead, she headed for her vanity and took a small black velvet box out of a drawer. When Draco saw what his mother was holding in her hands, he gasped.

"The family ring," he stated the obvious.

"Yes, Draco, you know what to do with it," Narcissa said and handed him the box with a warm smile.

"Thank you," he shouted already stepping into Mrs. Malfoy's floo and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Hermione was walking from the shower to her bedroom when she heard a noise coming from her living room. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and, in nothing but a towel, went to check what was happening.

"Morning, love," she was greeted by her loved man stepping out of her floo.

She dropped her wand to the side and responded. "Mmm, hi. What did I do to deserve your visit on a Monday morning?" she asked, but didn't wait for a response and leaned in for a kiss.

"Actually, I'm afraid we have a problem, 'Mione," he answered and handed her the paper which he had taken out from the inner pocket of his jacket.

Hermione threw a glance at the front page and her knees got weak. Thankfully, there was a sofa behind her. Otherwise, she would have fallen to the floor.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she kept repeating.

Draco sat next to his girlfriend and waited for her to calm down. It took quite some time and the blonde knew that they were both already late for their classes. However, it didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was to minimalise the damage, calm down the gossip hurricane that surely was raging outside.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he finally said to the witch who was now embraced in his arms.

"I didn't want it to come out like this."

"Honey, there's nothing we can do now. Or we could…" he cut to build her curiosity.

"We could what, Draco?" she suddenly turned more alive.

And so Malfoy told her about his plan to just go for a dinner to the fanciest restaurant in the Wizarding Britain without addressing the rumors. It was a strategy his mother taught him. _Don't let them get to you. Don't show you care._

One thing Draco didn't mention was the ring hidden in his pocket.

Hermione agreed on one condition – that they tell their friends earlier, in person. She somehow managed to gather them all at her place for lunch and prepared the meal all by herself. Without a house elf! Draco couldn't get over how resourceful his girlfriend was.

Ginny showed up first screaming "I knew it!". Luna and Neville, who recently got married, showed up next and seemed completely oblivious. Harry and Ron arrived last with their robes dirty straight from their Auror training. They headed straight to the kitchen, which gave the impression they had no idea of the latest news.

"Yeah, sure, treat yourself, guys" Hermione was annoyed with the Golden Boys' behavior though one would have thought she had enough time to get used to their constant hunger.

"Mmmm, it's sooo good, 'Mione," Ron disgusted everyone by speaking with his mouth full.

Harry was more civilized and swallowed before asking why they were all here for an unplanned lunch.

Hermione threw Draco an anxious look. The blonde smiled encouragingly and nodded to indicate that she should be the one to break the (two-year-old) news.

"You guys remember our graduation holiday?" she started.

She told them the rest of the story, but she spared them the intimate details, obviously. Their reactions varied: Ginny was squeaking with excitement; Luna said something about invisible love creatures; her husband offered Draco flower supplies for when he does something stupid and needs to apologize meanwhile Harry and Ron both said that it wouldn't be necessary, cause they'd kill him if he hurt their almost-sister.

The guests soon had to go back to their duties and left the couple alone. They gave up on going to their afternoon classes. Even Hermione was too tired, in an emotional way, to work intellectually. They found their relax in the bedroom, where they stayed till it started getting dark.

When the evening came, the couple got ready and went for a date. They apparated to the Diagon Alley and were quickly spotted by someone, who must have informed the paparazzi. However, they followed Draco's plan and enjoyed their romantic candlelight dinner as if there were no camera flashes doming from outside the window.

The food was delicious, the wine was divine and the ambience was perfect. When they finished the dessert, Hermione was surprised that her boyfriend ordered a whole bottle of champagne instead of asking for a check.

"I don't think we should drink that much," she commented on his move.

"Listen, Hermione, on a special night like this we can drink as much as we want," he replied.

She was sure he was referring to the fact that their relationship became public. Therefore, she gasped in surprise when Draco got on his right knee opening the black velvet box and revealing a silver wing with a big round emerald stone surrounded by multiple small diamonds.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, make me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," she agreed with tears in her eyes.

They made the Tuesday front page, too. Actually, there wasn't a week they wouldn't make it at least once for the next few years. They became the Wizarding Britain's favourite couple.

Thankfully, they were clever enough to organize a wedding ceremony outside of the country, in Sweden to be exact. They invited only their closest friends and families. Even their honeymoon trip around Scandinavian saunas remained secret. So did their every other getaway that followed. After all, nobody expected them to go on purely muggle holidays.

Hermione smoothly finished her medical studies and became a Health Minister in both the Muggle and the Wizarding Britain.

Draco worked only in the world best known to him, the magical one. He reconciled his quidditch career with being a Wizengamot judge and was on the best path to becoming a Minister of Magic.

"Darling, I've booked us a room for this weekend," Draco announced one night right after he entered the house. "There's this old hotel in Budapest called the Gellert and my mother said their saunas are amazing."

"Um, Draco, come here, please," Hermione's voice came from the kitchen.

"Aren't you happy for our trip?" Mr. Malfoy asked his wife and put a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Well, I'd love to go, but it's not exactly the right time," she replied.

"Why? I thought you had a free weekend."

"I do. It's just that the sauna may not be good for me now…" she paused for a while only to add "…and for the baby."

Draco's eyes welled up.

"Are you saying we're gonna be parents?"

Hermione didn't even manage to nod in confirmation, because Draco took her into his arms and turned around.

Another sauna lover was on their way to this world.

More attentive readers might still remember the note. Yes, the one Narcissa gave to Harry. Its contents never leaked to any third parts, because it was self-destructive and disappeared after Potter had read it. However, we may only suspect that it was a invitation of some sort. Maybe to the Malfoy Manor or maybe to some other family estate.

The only information provided by our secret reliable (you could trust a redhead, right?) source is that the two met a couple of times in secret and that the encounters made usually reserved Mrs. Malfoy free her inner voice and, oh boy, that woman had nice vocal cords.

It must have been only a fling though, because a few months later the aristocrat was seen walking down the Diagon Alley hand in hand with Cormack McLaggen.

Harry Potter, after a few years of playing around, has recently returned to his high school sweetheart, Ginny Weasley.

The end.


End file.
